lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: Darkness' Spread
Venture: Darkness' Spread is the second season of Venture: After Dark. Synopsis After the events of Venture: After Dark, the Jacob Knights have decided to return to the Vepturian nation after months of having left the island in search of safety. However, Woody Westwick has made himself out to be a strong foe of the gangs, who all plan to eliminate him. Episodes Episode One: The Poacher Season 2 starts and a new man is on the scene, but this guy can... actually speak?!?! F**k Woody Westwick, this dude is better already! Right? RIGHT?!?!? Although Westwick has not made it far on his trek, he has encountered several different people and all of them continue to suffer the aftereffects of ever being anywhere near him. Episode Two: The Bounty Is it finally time for a piece of pie? Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * The dollar store's sign is replaced with one saying "Brothel". Violence & Gore * We see the body of a gang boss withering and surrounded by flies as Wade drags it over to the Cafe, with dried bloody depicted around where he died. * Half of Wade's face is mutilated, and Woody is missing an eye and part of his forehead after the events of the first game. Agent Boyce is also missing some flesh from his head. * Wade is hired by a gangster to hunt down Woody to save the gangs. * Woody repeatedly punches the gangster that hired Wade, although no injuries are depicted. * Robert Jacob interrogates a watchman for the Vepturian glacier, before throwing him off of a hill (we don't see anything, but we hear the watchman impaled on a sharp object). * The beginning of Episode 1 Chapter 2 depicts strong gore as a zombie slices open, dismembers, and consumes a body (blood, bones, and flesh are depicted). * A corpse is filled with stampeding Babirusa, bringing it back to life. * A rogue gangster is hit and smacked repeatedly and interrogated (no injuries are depicted). * A gangster threatens to shoot a young man and woman, aiming a loaded shotgun towards them. * A gang chases a young man and woman through a forest, where hanging bodies are depicted. The man is eventually shot through the leg and looses his foot, causing him to limp around. The man is threatened to be killed if he doesn't give information on where Woody is, but is set free. The woman is about to be taken hostage, but the man intervenes, causing the gangster to shoot him in the face four times (we see flesh and blood where the pellets hit). * We see a dock full of corpses and fresh blood splatters. * Wade Westwick interrogates a young man in a decrepit arcade, getting out a bloodstained axe to threaten the man. The sequence is tense, but neither of them are harmed, although they both set out to kill Woody. * A gangster is shown chained to a torture device (dried blood is depicted below him) in a lighthouse as Robert Jacob interrogates him, before bringing in a showman to get more information using torture methods (e.g. flipping him upside down and spinning him violently). Eventually, the showman gets a syringe, fills it full of acid, and then injects it into the gangster; he convulses violently as his skin peels and wounds start to open, leaking blood. The gangster then lets out all of his information, and the showman stabs him with the syringe again, causing the gangster to bleed even further, before falling to the ground, dead. * Flashbacks to previous episodes are depicted; these include the gang leaders getting dismembered and Boyce being fed a strip of flesh by the Zombie. * Woody Westwick encounters a trio of mutant (still living) humans; one of them appears to be a person and a body stitched together, another is contorted in an unrecognizable shape, and the last one is an eyeless husk. * We see a corpse frozen to the ground. * Woody is bludgeoned by a sledgehammer (no injuries are depicted), causing him to fall over, presumably in a comma. * An exiled Tyler Jacob looks through an orphanage, trying to find the Baritone Gang. He shines his light over various disturbing parts of the building's interior, including bodies crucified to the walls and an upside down pentagram drawn in blood. He is then caught by a team of demonic babies, who attempt to eat him. The Zombie walks in, holding a crowbar, planning to cave-in Tyler's skull. However, Tyler is able to prove he is on the same side as the Zombie, stating he is trying to find the Baritone Boss. We see a flashback of the battle between the Boss and Westwick (who is allied with Boyce) in the Zombie's mind, and he gestures the babies to let him go. A few disagree, and he crowbars them (they get up, appearing uninjured). * Wade Westwick frequently abuses his young acquaintance, slapping and beating him whenever he misspeaks. * A countless amount of gangs and organizations climb up the abandoned ski resort, believing a bound and gagged Woody Westwick to be theirs. Wade Westwick tries to settle the confusion violently, hitting various people and eventually threatening the woman that captured Woody at gunpoint. This then leads to an enormous battle, with casualties occurring on every side; Wade bludgeons some of his enemies, other gangsters stake each other through the heart, one person is strangled, the Byzantium Sovereign shoots his rivals through the head with a revolver (blood and brains are sent flying), and the Zombie bites one of the Rebels through the head (presumably penetrating the skull), with a large amount of grisly blood dribbling out. Despite all of the violence, Woody Westwick is left unharmed, and is taken away by Wade, with the duo ridding a sleigh down the hill. * A failed experiment by Cyan Jacob in attempts to teleport a group of people into results in them becoming horrible disfigured; one person has his face melted off and left hanging off his skull, Cyan's lab partner is fused with one of the Venturians from the alternate universe (Venture-6942), and one of them is left limbless and eyeless. The trio of deformations unintentionally destroy Cyan's teleported and than proceed to crush his skull, sending blood and brains flying across the lab. Later, the corpse monster cracks open the floor, dragging Cyan's body and brain down with him, proceeding to add the corpse to his body and consuming the brain, giving the creature sentience. Profanity * Sh*t and f**k are used. * We see a vandalized Canid statue with "F**k the Shinobi" written on it. * The rap during the credits of Episode 2 includes a (mild) racial term. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Wade lights a joint and later drinks a mug of beer at the Cafe. Frightening/Intense Scenes * After Dark had an intense feel to the game throughout, and Darkness' Spread promises to keep that feel. * The film continues directly after the events of the first game, with Woody in the aftermath of an apocalyptic event with various gangs trying to track him down for the good of their survival. * Robert Jacob's first scene has a sinister atmosphere to it, as he interrogates the watchman of an abandoned ski resort. Jacob eventually throws the watchman off, and his intentions for returning to the glacier are said to be evil. * The zombie devouring the Baritone Boss' carcass is extremely graphic and greatly disturbing. * The scene where the gang chases the man and woman through the suicide forest is extremely tense and unsettling. Chapter 2 of Episode 1 ends on a really dark note, as the man is killed in cold blood. * Agent Boyce has a breakdown at the docks. This may shock players, although he slowly gains his intelligence back during it, but this just leads to him mourning all of the deaths he has caused. * The mutant people in the lodge’s attic are extremely disturbing. * The demon babies suddenly attacking Tyler may come off as unsettling. * The battle in Chapter 2 of Episode 2 is extremely violent and may concern viewers on the main characters' safety (spoiler alert: all of the major characters survive). * The Episode 2 Intermission is rather terrifying, explaining the backstory of the mutilated attic-dwellers from Chapter 1. Trivia * The project was officially announced at the L16 2018 panel for 1001 Spears. Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Video Games Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:M Category:Venture: After Dark Category:Venture: Darkness’ Spread